generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
History of White Knight (First Season)
Prior to joining Providence, White Knight and Agent Six were partners and still remained to be when joining. After an accident, he became the only man on earth without any nanites, thus being appointed the leader of Providence. Now living in a isolated area from the outside world in order to not get infected by nanites—he orders his Providence agents and workers to do his commands. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" Season One The Day That Everything Changed White Knight demanded that Rex become more cooperative or else "drastic measures" would have to be taken in the future. It was revealed that he hired Noah to be Rex's friend and make him more compliant. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" String Theory After the failure to cure or contain the EVO Peter Meechum and his Zombie army, both of whom were on a rampage in New York City, White authorized the deployment of a weapon of mass destruction known as a Bleach Bomb after Rex appeared to have failed to cure Peter. White vehemently believed that Peter was beyond saving and ordered all personnel to leave the area. After Rex cured Peter White growled at him over his communicator about disobeying his orders, despite the fact that in doing so Rex saved over 8 million lives. 1.02, "String Theory" Lockdown Noah is brought to a meeting with White Knight to give him a progress, or lack there of, report on making Rex more compliant with White's methods, warning him that results had best be seen soon or else there will be consequences. After Rex accidentally frees the ferocious Spider EVO, later known as Beverly Holiday (sister of Doctor Holiday), into the Petting Zoo White ordered it's death as soon as the doors opened into the Petting Zoo. However it's later discovered that the EVO has yet to harm any of the people she toke and as per the agreement between White and Doctor Holiday will be allowed to live. Rex also angrily left Providence after discovering White's involvement with Noah.1.04, "Lockdown" The Architect White discuses Rex leaving Providence with Agent Six and Doctor Holiday, other then that he's not seen from again for duration of the episode.1.05, "The Architect" Leader of the Pack After the disastrous incident in which Rex led a strike team of Providence agents against the diplomatically immune Van Kleiss and the Pack, White decided to launch covert operation into the Abysus embacy to see what Van Kleiss was up to. He planned to use a invitation Van Kleiss gave Rex to send in Agent Six as a party goer with Doctor Holiday as his guest. Instead Rex toke the invitation and went to the Party in Six's place. White decided to go along with it since Rex was their only man who was inside the embassy.1.07, "Leader of the Pack" Dark Passage After a number of world wide EVO attacks by a scientist named Gabriel Rylander, White had Providence trace his base to the amazon Jungle. Rylander used a serum stored in sprayers disguised as gifts to Mutate humans into EVOs, White sent in a strike team consisting of Six, Rex, Doctor Holiday, and Bobo to bring in Rylander and his research to be used in pursuit of cure for EVOs.1.09, "Dark Passage" The Forgotten White sent Rex, Six, and Bobo into the Bug Jar to retrieve a Data rod containing information about what kind of EVOs people would turn into after the team carrying it was lost inside. White also reminded the group that the Data rod was their one and only priority. After getting back to Providence Rex toke the opportunity to play a prank on White and pretended he lost the data rod just to get on his nerves, a ploy that earned Rex some respect from some fellow agents.1.10, "The Forgotten" Operation: Wingman White is shown to be annoyed by the Rabbit EVO. that has been hunting Rex for the past week. He didn't care that Rex is going to Noah's prom, saying that Rex didn't have permission and justified his statement with the fact that the Rabbit could chase him down. Which it did, then everyone there would be in danger.1.11, "Operation: Wingman" Rabble White ordered Rex to infiltrate a EVO crime ring in Hong Kong. Then Rex tried to convince him that he wanted to go undercover to inspect the EVO group whom he knew. When White Knight agreed to his proposal, this decision surprised Rex. At the end of his solo mission White Knight asked Rex through the communicator about Quarry's gang, most of them had been taken into custody and those left Rex suspected would not be a problem.1.12, "Rabble" The Hunter White has a meeting with Agent Six to discuss Hunter Cain whom has been turning public opinion against Providence, and particularly Rex.1.13, "The Hunter" Gravity White watched a live video feed of Dr. Holiday and a group of scientists work on a altered form of nanites that when injected into EVOs (such as through bullets) would deactivate their nanites returning them to their previously un-mutated state. When Zag RS toke control of the satellite the shut down project was being worked from White was hesitant to send Rex in via a the space elevator because the G-Forces alone would kill a normal person.1.14, "Gravity" The Swarm During the rampage of the Lomitle across China White threw everything Providence had to offer to halt their path of destruction. This tactic backfired in a big way not only did it accelerate the insects reproduction cycle but they adapted to their tactics becoming progressively harder and harder to fight. Dr. Holiday was eventually able to defeat the insects by taking advantage of their biology and using it against them.1.16, "The Swarm" Plague During the Plague incident that gripped the planet White was immune as he was already quarantined in his office. However with Rex running out of time before the plague started to kill people off White left his office in a weaponized Hazmat suit to help Rex. When they found the EVO responsible, the Patient Zero and it appeared that Rex couldn't cure it White tried to kill it. Rex and White came to blows over the life of the EVO both of whom believed that their methods were the best way of defeating the EVO. During their bout Rex realized the suit White was wearing was designed to kill him and White revealed that his body is completely nanite free. When the Virus toke control of the situation to save it's host, White held it off from the outside and Rex went inside to cure the EVO. During the fight with the EVO, White's suit was breached, Rex was able to get him back to Providence before he was infected with nanites. White also ordered that the virus in Bobo's body be isolated and weaponized for use against other EVOs luckily as it turns out Bobo wasn't infected but sleeping off a hangover.1.18, "Plague" Payback When Van Kleiss assault on Providence HQ Biowulf went to kill White. White was one step ahead of them and used a super magnet normally used to prevent his infection by nanties to restrain the EVOs then in his nanite-free armor kicked Biowulf while he was trapped. After Van Kleiss retreated from the base White, in a rare moment, congratulated the agents in person albeit still in his suit. He appeared to be pleased then usual as he show appreciation that Rex had his powers back (even chuckling at his own comment).1.21, "Payback" References }} Category:Character histories